Дуэль
by Alex Scorpio
Summary: Кирк и Спок в декорациях "Ромео и Джульетты", фанфик написан на AU-фест на КиркоСпоковом сообществе.


**Название:** Дуэль

**Фэндом:** Star Trek, Ромео и Джульетта

**Рейтинг:** G

**Жанр:** AU, кроссовер

**От автора:** этого фанфика, по-хорошему, не должно было быть, но идея пришла очень не вовремя, ну или вовремя – смотря с какой стороны посмотреть. Автора регулярно заносит в «Ромео и Джульетту», это уже какой-то диагноз рутинный кроссовер.

Из Спока получился ударенный на всю голову «поцелованный Маб» Меркуцио, а Джима пришлось все-таки назвать вторым именем, потому что аналогий его первого в итальянском я по своему скудоумию не нашла, но, с другой стороны, чтобы превратить «Тиберия» в «Тибальта» даже не нужно много букв менять.

**Я вас ненавижу! Вы не даёте себя возлюбить.**

_**Станислав Ежи Лец**_

**И в ненависти есть ревность: мы хотим  
иметь своего врага исключительно для себя.**

_**Фридрих Ницше**_

Все в Вероне знали, что Спока при рождении подменили эльфы.

Дальний родич Эскала приехал в Верону пятилетним мальчишкой, невысоким, худым и молчаливым. Послушно держался подле отца, который вел с герцогом серьезный разговор, и только изредка косился на мальчишек из Монтекки и Капулетти, которые в свою очередь глазели на него не отрываясь.

Спок остался жить в доме Бартоломео делла Скала1, принеся жирного тельца на заклание тем горожанам, для которых добрая сплетня милее хлеба и зрелищ, вместе взятых. Мальчик был родней герцога по отцу, о матери же его веронские кумушки не знали ничего, и от тельца веяло терпким ароматом далеких стран. Наверняка она была дикаркой и безбожницей, с наслаждением повторяли одни горожане.

А если волшебный народец не подменил Спока при рождении, значит, тот по меньшей мере полукровка, уверенно заявляли другие. И присовокупляли к своим домыслам красивую историю о том, как родич герцога веронского увидал однажды пляски фей в священной роще, и одна прелестница покорила его настолько, что не смог он ее забыть, но и сама влюбилась в человека так сильно, что дерзнула пойти против королевы своей, Маб. Союз влюбленных благословили солнце и луна, быстрые реки и заливные луга, и вскоре принесла красавица своему человеческому мужу сына. И не желая отпускать возлюбленную, родич Эскала отправился к самой королеве Маб, готовый, если потребуется, пробивать себе и любимой путь из царства фей мечом. Но не разгневалась королева, а лишь улыбнулась и подозвала к себе женщину с младенцем. Поцеловала Маб ребенка в лоб, чтобы даже в мире людей не забывал он о повелительнице волшебного народца и тех узах, которыми они связаны. Вот с тех пор и лежит на челе Спока незримая печать королевы, а его темные, как у матери, глаза видят то, что роду людскому недоступно…

Да и кровь у него наверняка зеленая, как листва священных рощ, в которых резвятся его сородичи-феи и славят свою королеву Маб.

Но феи феями, а уши у Спока явно неспроста такие. Они-то и дали пищу слухам о родстве мальчика с волшебным народцем. Вытянутые и как будто бы чуть заостренные, они заставили домашнего эскулапа делла Скала ходить вокруг Спока кругами, прищелкивать языком и бормотать что-то мудреное на латыни. Но не вздумайте приставать к почтенному доктору с вопросами о феях! В ответ он скорее всего проворчит: «Я лекарь, а не сказочник!», а на самых любопытных еще и замахнется своей резной тростью, чтобы глупостей поменьше болтали.

Так что даже если подданные Маб и не причастны к рождению Спока, его нечеловеческое имя – точно их проказы.

Мальчик пробыл у Эскала недолго – в восемь лет его услали на учебу. К тому времени кумушки уже устали переливать из пустого в порожнее, а особо любопытные перестали высматривать фей, которые прилетают к нему по ночам, и отъезд Спока прошел почти не замеченным. Со сверстниками из Монтекки и Капулетти он не особо сошелся, да и не сказать, чтобы те слишком рьяно предлагали ему дружбу. Разве что его изредка видели с Ромео и его кузеном Бенволио, но обычно Спок держался в стороне от шумных игр.

Желанным ли оказался отпрыск родича герцога или нет, была ли его мать цыганкой, циркачкой или же вовсе феей, но правитель Вероны не пожалел денег на образование Спока. Может, его и правда грызла вина за отлучение мальчика от родителей, а, может, Бартоломео делла Скала разглядел в нем недюжинные способности, но, вернувшись в Верону, семнадцатилетний юноша в совершенстве владел латынью и греческим, знал историю и мог на равных вести споры по теологии и философии с мудрейшими учеными мужами. Но больше всего Спока покорила логика – ее он почитал венцом науки и мог часами говорить о совершенном устройстве мира, подчиненном безупречным построениям.

Но все же многие в Вероне, а особенно юные прелестницы, считали замкнутость Спока результатом мечтательности натуры, а вовсе не холодности и отчужденности. Герцог, который мог бы пролить свет на истинный характер родича, загадочно отмалчивался, а внезапно укрепившаяся дружба Спока с романтичным и вечно влюбленным Ромео Монтекки только подлила масла в огонь. А еще некоторые видели, как Спок вечерами в герцогском саду задумчиво и нежно перебирает струны маленькой арфы, иногда даже напевая одному ему известный мотив.

Ведь не может такой человек совсем ничего не чувствовать, правда?

Все в Вероне знали, что Тиберию нет равных во владении шпагой.

Лучший клинок в городе, он, наверное, с ней родился. Ну по крайней мере его первой игрушкой она была точно.

Он появился на свет в ночь, когда его отец, брат главы рода Капулетти, пал от руки наемного убийцы. Мальчика назвали в честь деда, но его дядя не скрывал надежды, что Тиберий хоть отчасти пойдет по стопам другого своего тезки2. Глава рода, которого жена осчастливила лишь дочерью, видел в племяннике своего преемника.

Обучение началось с младых ногтей. Нельзя сказать, что в детстве Тиберий не видел ничего кроме муштры, но дядина привязанность была довольно своеобразной. А мать мальчика, вскоре по настоянию семьи вышедшая замуж вторично, разумно помалкивала, зная, в какой ад превратилась бы жизнь сына, будь у Капулетти прямой наследник.

Так у младшего поколения рода появился предводитель и защитник. Мальчишки Капулетти его боготворили, Монтекки – обходили стороной, прочие горожане от него откровенно шарахались, а девочки, даже не удосужившись дождаться подобающего возраста, мечтательно вздыхали о нем вечерами.

И фехтованию он, конечно, тоже выучился не сам. Наставник приехал к нему из таких далеких стран, о которых в Вероне и слыхом не слыхивали. Одетый в расшитый халат, опираясь на длинную палку, он долго рассматривал Тиберия и качал головой. И перво-наперво стал учить мальчика вовсе не умению держать в руках шпагу, а смирению и послушанию. Только в те дни родичи видели юного Капулетти необычно кротким и тихим, хотя синяки от палки наставника на руках и спине доказывали, что без боя его норов не сдался.

Возможно, Тиберия и одолевали сомнения, но об этом не догадывался никто. Предводитель от бога, он был путеводной звездой, и даже самые робкие по первому его зову шли за ним хоть в жуткие пещеры за городом, куда не ступала нога человека. И можно было не сомневаться, что через несколько лет они так же охотно отправятся за ним на смерть.

А войдя в возраст, Тиберий обнаружил в себе и другую власть. Женщины падали к его ногам, как спелые фрукты, а он охотно ловил их и, распробовав, отбрасывал в сторону. Тогда как Спок в глазах красавиц олицетворял луну, холодную и недоступную, то Капулетти был солнцем, щедро одаривающим всех своими лучами, так же неспособный принадлежать кому-то одному. И то, что у дверей дома Капулетти еще ни разу не находили корзины с плодом любви юноши и очередной несчастной, павшей жертвой его чар, родне представлялось непостижимой тайной мироздания.

Если Спока в младенчестве поцеловала королева Маб, то к челу Тиберия, несомненно, прикоснулась сама Фортуна, словно прося прощения за то, что мальчик так рано лишился отца.

Юному Капулетти удавалось все. Своей шальной улыбкой он, казалось, завораживал сам Рок, и тот по рассеянности выкидывал Тиберию на своих костях только шестерки. В драках с Монтекки, откуда иных уносили к костоправам или сразу на погост, он отделывался синяками и царапинами, там, где другой его родич получил бы от главы рода жестокую порку, он удостаивался лишь строгого выговора или одного тяжелого взгляда, а счет его выигранным поединкам давно уже потеряли и самые упорные. Старший Капулетти втайне нарадоваться не мог будущему главе рода, хотя вслух об этом не признался бы и под пытками.

Вот только глава рода давно уже потерял надежду укротить этого своенравного жеребца.

И все в Вероне, конечно же, знали, как кристально чиста пламенная ненависть Тиберия к Споку.

Они сталкиваются на площади.

Вообще-то Капулетти ищет Ромео. Все-таки именно наследник Монтекки, а не его лучший друг, заслоняющий его сейчас своей спиной, вскружил голову милой глупенькой Джульетте. Тиберий даже не хочет гадать, насколько далеко они зашли – у него темнеет в глазах от одной мысли, что кто-то посмел обидеть его кузину.

Но себе он признается, что хочет даже не отмстить Ромео, а испытать его, проверить, достоин ли тот любви, которой так рьяно защищается. Тиберий не жаждет смерти, но пустить самоуверенному мальчишке кровь вполне готов. Капулетти как всегда порывист, стремителен и резок, и его шпага, кажется, звенит от нетерпения продолжить за хозяина разговор.

Но Спок тоже здесь, и весь его вид вопиет – если сие слово вообще можно представить рядом с именем «Спок» – что поединка он не допустит.

- Не смей мне мешать, - рычит Тиберий.

В ответ – лишь безмятежный немигающий взгляд, самый верный способ привести Капулетти в бешенство.

- Я не вижу смысла в кровопролитии, которое ты собираешься устроить, - спокойно говорит Спок.

- А мне плевать, потому что его вижу я! – взрывается его визави. – Он обесчестил мою кузину!

Родич герцога быстро поворачивается к другу, который умудряется одновременно выглядеть и смущенным раскрытием своей тайны, и возмущенным явно безосновательным обвинением. «Мы же любим друг друга!».

- Очаровательно, - бормочет Спок, снова встречая шальной взгляд Тиберия.

Иногда ему кажется, что он намного старше своих сверстников. И уж точно мудрее.

- Герцог запретил поединки между Монтекки и Капулетти, - так же ровно произносит он.

Тиберий лишь ухмыляется, но и без слов ясно, где именно он видел приказы Эскала.

- Возможно, сейчас ты и остановишь меня, - наконец отвечает Капулетти. – Но знай, что я встречу Ромео в другом месте и в другое время, когда ему уже не спрятаться за твоей спиной.

Спок устало вздыхает. Он глубоко восхищается логикой, но Тиберий напоминает ему стену, о которую ломаются даже самые совершенные ее инструменты. Стоит разделить мир на черное и белое, как тот мгновенно ворвется в эту безупречную систему вихрем красок, разрушая с такой любовью выстроенные умозаключения.

- Твои обвинения не доказаны, почему же ты так хочешь с ним сразиться? – он пытается, изо всех сил пытается понять Капулетти.

- Я вершу свой собственный суд, и для меня все вполне доказано, - упорствует Тиберий. – Джульетта – моя сестра, и я не могу позволить… - вдруг осекшись, он насмешливо улыбается. – Но кому я это говорю? Разве можешь ты меня понять?

С легким удивлением он осознает, что почти забыл о Ромео, с тем он разберется потом, как и обещал. Но теперь, наконец, приходит понимание, кто все это время питаел то пламя ненависти, которое горит внутри. Высказать ему все, бросить в лицо самые обидные слова – да все, что угодно, лишь бы содрать с лица эту застывшую маску.

Спок хмурится, а Тиберий продолжает бить наотмашь.

- Неужели тебе есть дело только до запретов герцога? И ты не хочешь просто защитить своего друга? – не успокаивается он. – Или ты так же заступишься за любого?

Другие Капулетти, Монтекки и прочие праздные зеваки окружают их кольцом. Ромео делает было попытку обойти Спока и сказать что-то Тиберию, но вновь оказывается за надежной спиной.

- Никогда не верил россказням, но твоя мать, похоже, и вправду из фей, - все еще не желает молчать Капулетти.

Спок впервые вздрагивает, и, приободренный своей удачей, Тиберий продолжает:

- Не лгут, когда говорят, будто для вас люди – как пыль под ногами, пройдете и не заметите. Сдается мне, тебе все равно, где сейчас твоя мать. И по отцу ты не тоскуешь… Они тебе совсем не дороги, да, Спок?

Одной только Маб ведомо, какие силы он сейчас призывает, чтобы казаться спокойным.

- Не понимаю, причем здесь…

Но Капулетти не дает ему и шанса призвать на помощь разум.

- Не понимаешь! – с вызовом восклицает он. – И никогда не поймешь! Ты в жизни никого не любил и не способен чувствовать!

_Не способен чувствовать? Тогда почему ты не спишь по ночам?_

Он почти слышит, как хохочут довольные феи.

И в виски бьется давно привычное – навязчивая мысль о том, что он должен сделать, сказать что-то важное, единственно правильное. Сейчас. И Спок понимает – что.

Он вдруг делает шаг к Капулетти, и окружающее их живое кольцо невольно подается назад. Ромео где-то на заднем плане робко пытается остановить противников, но они одновременно отталкивают его, и Бенволио от греха подальше утаскивает кузена в толпу.

- Знаешь, Тиберий, - тихо и отчетливо произносит Спок, - я тебя тоже ненавижу.

И первым выхватывает шпагу.

Дуэль начинается.

1 Бартоломео делла Скала – в 1301-1304 гг. наместник Вероны из знатного рода Скалигеров (делла Скала), по преданию правивший городом во времена Ромео и Джульетты.

2 Тиберий Август – римский император, талантливый политик и полководец.


End file.
